Shimizu Akira
Shimizu Akira (紫水 明 Shimizu Akira) is the lead Cure in Olympus Pretty Cure. A second-year student and member of Seibara Middle School's art club, Akira is intuitive, rational, serene and always willing to help, yet extremely sensitive as well. Her alter ego is Cure Neptune (キュアネプチューン Kyua Nepuchūn). Her catchphrase is "Don't give this up so easily!" (そう簡単にあきらめないで！ Sō kantan ni akiramenaide!), which she tends to use as encouragement words for herself or for others, or as a limit phrase, when she's particularly angry -- in the latter case, it's rendered as "I'm not giving this up so easily!" (私はそう簡単にあきらめない！ Watashi wa sō kantan ni akiramenai!) Appearance Personality Although fairly reclusive, often found alone at a corner drawing, Akira is actually quite a friendly person, kind, caring and compassionate, willing to lend a hand to anyone in need, regardless of whether she actually knows who she's trying to help. Intelligent and rational, she is sometimes prone to relying on her intuition when the situation looks tough. She also tends to act like a worrywart on occasion, putting more thought than necessary on the current subject, the complete opposite of the carefree Miwa. She tends to get good grades at school and is a skilled artist, but is also incredibly humble, becoming flustered whenever she's complimented. Despite her usually soft-spoken demeanour, she is very sensitive and short-tempered, getting frustrated easily and raising her voice when angry -- this is particularly so if she sees any innocent people being harmed. History Childhood Becoming Cure Neptune Relationships Kaneda Miwa - Triton - Kuwakubo Michie - Shimizu Azusa - Shimizu Manami - Shimizu Ikki - Cure Neptune "Guided by Poseidon, the star of creativity! Cure Neptune!" ポセイドンに導かれ、創造性の星！キュアネプチューン！ Poseidon ni Michibikare, Sōzōsei no Hoshi! Kyua Nepuchūn! Cure Neptune (キュアネプチューン Kyua Nepuchūn) is Akira's Pretty Cure alter ego, powered by the Amethyst Horoscorb. In this form, like other Pretty Cures, she possesses powered-up strength, speed, and healing factor, with her agility being her strongest suit. Unlike other Pretty Cure duos, Akira does not need to be together with her partner, Miwa, to transform. Cure Neptune represents the star sign of Pisces, and her element is water. Her primary finishing attack is Amethyst Tide, and she is also able to perform Olympic Tourbillon with Cure Venus. Etymology Shimizu (紫水): Shi (紫), more commonly spelled as Murasaki, means "purple", which her theme color is a shade of, while Mizu (水) means "water", her element. Akira (明): Means "bright, brilliant" or "clear". Her full name, when put together, means "brilliance of the purple water", and is also a corruption of "shimizuakira" (紫水晶), meaning "amethyst", alluding to the Amethyst Horoscorb, from which she got her powers. Cure Neptune: Derived from the homonymous planet, which in turn is named after the homonymous Roman god of the sea and counterpart to Greek god Poseidon. A more expansive look at Neptune's etymology can be found here. Songs Akira's voice actress, Fujita Saki, provides her voice in an image song about Akira, released in the image song album Olympus Pretty Cure: Shore Shine Splendid. In the same album, she participates in a duet with Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Miwa. *Shore Line Shine Duets *Odori Futaboshi no Yoru (with Tomatsu Haruka) Gallery AkiraInSchoolUniform.PNG|Akira in her school uniform. CureNeptuneIntroScreencap.png Trivia *Despite both characters being water elementals, Akira is unrelated to Cure Shabon's Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star fancharacter, Shimizu Ran, as the "Shi" part of their last names are spelled with different characters. *Akira is a rare example of a water-elemental Cure that doesn't have blue as her theme color. *Akira/Cure Neptune is the second fanCure to represent the sign of Pisces, following Hoshizora Ushio/Cure Pisces from Starshine! Pretty ✰ Cure. Both Cures also happen to be water-elementals and have long hair tied in low ponytails resembling fish tails. *Akira is similar to Mishou Mai, in that they both have purple hair, enjoy artistic pursuits, are calmer and more soft-spoken compared to their respective Pretty Cure partners (Miwa and Saki), and have Cure forms themed after animals. Her personality also earned her comparisons to Hanasaki Tsubomi. Category:Olympus Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures